Hockey Fans
by SpookyClaire
Summary: Dylan plays for the Sabres now, and Marco comes to a game. He and Paige get into a conversation with three fans in front of him, who are talking about Dylan.


**Hockey Fans**

**Summery**: Dylan plays for the Buffalo Sabres now, and Marco comes to a game. He and Paige get into a conversation with three fans in front of him, who are talking about Dylan.

**Note**: This isn't my best work, but it's my first posted Degrassi fic. Oh, and if you flame, I'll just use it to make smores :)

_This story is in memory of our lost captains, Brier and Drury._

--

Marco wore a Sabres jersey that Dylan had given him when he joined the team. Naturally it said Michalchuk on the back. Paige was to his left; she only wore a gold t-shirt. She didn't want to bother with the jersey. The Sabres were playing the New York Rangers right now, and he had to admit, from what little he knew about hockey, he didn't like the Rangers. Last time Dylan played them he had to stop playing for the rest of the game because they slammed him so hard.

Dylan was a newer player to the team, and they didn't use him too much. He usually was only on the ice for a fourth of the time of the essential players. But, the team seemed to be realizing he was a good player, because he was getting to play more and more now.

Both teams skated off the ice for intermission. It was then that Marco's ears picked up on the conversation of the three girls in front of him.

"…Yea, I think Michalchuk is pretty good, actually." Said the brunette

"Yea, the farm boys always shock you. But I like him. I think he's cute." The Asian looking one said

Paige and Marco both turned to eachother, grinning. The fan girls always made them laugh. Dylan was always getting bombarded with fan girls after the game. It was pretty amusing, actually.

"I heard he's gay." Said the blond

The brunette nodded "He is."

"Why do the cute ones always have to be gay?"

"Because God is punishing society for assuming he thought homosexuality was wrong by ironically making all the homosexuals better looking than the heterosexuals." The blond and asian looked at the brunette and paused.

"You are so weird."

"What! You have to admit it's a good point…"

"Anyway, back to Michalchuk. When did he join? Three months ago?"

"Four."

"Three!"

"Four!"

The brunette and asian continued to argue while blond turned around and smiled up at Marco and Paige "Hi! You wouldn't happen to know when Michalchuk join the team, would you?"

Marco thought it over for a moment before saying "A little over four months, isn't it, Paige?" He turned to his friend, who nodded.

"HA!! I _so_ told you!!"

"No, you said four, they said _over_ four."

"Oh suck my-" The asian smacked the brunette and turned to Paige and Marco "So, what do you think of the game so far?" Marco was always amused by how willing the fans were to talking to other fans, as if they'd been friend for years.

"It's been good so far." Marco smiled, and Paige nodded in agreement. Neither were that much of Hockey fans.

"What didja think of that body-check in the first period? Such bull shit that they didn't call a penalty." The brunette asked, turning around.

Marco remembered the fans screaming angrily over it more than they actual check.

"Yea, I don't know why they didn't…" Paige said with a shake of her head

"I'll tell you why because those stupid reffs are totally biased!" the blond said

"I know!" the asian agreed "They say they get reffs from other areas so there's no favoring, but that's total bull!"

Marco really didn't know what they were talking about but nodded anyway. "You guys gonna try for an autograph after the game? I'm going for Michalchuk's." the brunette said excitedly, the blond and asian nodded in agreement.

"Oh, we might go for his too." Paige laughed

"I'm Sakura, by the way." The asian smiled "That's Marie and that's Deanne." She said, pointing to the blond then the brunette.

"I'm Marco, this is Paige."

"Do you guys come to many games?" Marie asked,

"Some." Paige nodded. Deanne scratched at her face paint. "How do you wash that paint off?" she asked astonished

"Lots and lots of soap." The three laughed

"So, what do you guys think of Michalchuk?" Marco asked casually when there was a pause in the conversation

"I think he's so awesome at defense! He's really good and slamming the other guys into the walls!" Marie laughed, "Well then again, they all do that…but still."

"He's better then most of the newbies." Deanne agreed

"Well I think he's really cute."

"He's _gay_ Sakura-"

"_And_ he's really good for a newer player!" Sakura cut the other two off.

"What do you think of him?" Deanne asked, addressing Marco and Paige

"He's definitely one of my favorites." Marco grinned

"Well he should be." The three girls looked at them quizzically. "Marco is Michalchuk's boyfriend."

Their eyes widened "For serious?"

Paige nodded "And I'm his younger sister."

The three gaped, then Sakura nodded "Yea, you do actually look a little like him."

"Oh, _dude_ this is so cool!" Marie squealed. For a minute Paige thought they were gonna ask if Paige could get them to see Dylan, but was surprised by what they said next.

"Dudes! We are _so _telling Mary and Sarah they we met Michalchuk's sister! And his boyfriend? Shit! They'll be so freaking jealous!" Deanne cried

Marco opened his mouth to yell at Paige when the players started to go back onto the ice. "See you in the autograph line." The three grinned before turning back to the ice and screaming

"Paige," Marco said in her ear so she could hear him "Don you dare tell Dyl about this."

"Too late!" Paige yelled, holding up her cell phone, revealing a text she just sent to Dylan.

"I'm am so going to kill you!!"

**End.**

Did you like? I have another story idea for a Darco fic, with mpreg! I'll post it when I finish my supernatural fic. Later guys!

-claire


End file.
